MENTIRAS AL ACECHO
by FlameGirl-Chan
Summary: Por estéril y de baja clase, Sasuke desechó a Sakura luego de una larga relación. Un año después, todo ha cambiado, con esposo e hija ha empezando un juego en que nadie es capaz de decir la verdad. SasuSaku, NaruHina, entre otras.


**Que más quisiera, Naruto le pertenece al afortunado de Kishimoto. Aunque si me regala a Itachi-kun, no me quejo xD**

**Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic largo, espero que les guste. Aunque el único fic que hice fue hace muuuuuuucho tiempo, sin comentarios.**

**Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, etc, etc… **

**

* * *

  
**

**MENTIRAS AL ACECHO**

**Parte I: Sai Tzeng Li**

Konoha…

Un viernes por la tarde, el sonido de los aviones aterrizar y despegar hacía un poco molesto para quienes no estaban acostumbrados. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, casi sofocante. Tal como un día veraniego dejó Japón, tal cual había regresado. Apenas salió de la compuerta del avión, sus llamativos cabellos rosados salieron a relucir, y sus ojos ocultos tras unos lentes de sol observaron todo el panorama que tenía por delante.

Sí, había vuelto. Un poco más de doce meses sin pisar esta patética ciudad.

Se sentía extranjera en su propia ciudad, su look anglo-japonés lo ameritaba, en Estados Unidos pasaba por una más de ellos, gracias a la ascendencia "gringa" que tenía el borracho de su padre, quien murió no hacía mucho de una cirrosis que le destruyó el hígado.

Bastante extraño, una nueva vida.

Tenía que comenzar de nuevo, otra vez a acostumbrarse a la vida aquí, volver a ver a sus amigos, retomar su gran sueño y…

Y…

Tarde o temprano, volverse a ver cara a cara con la persona que le cambió la vida para siempre.

Pero ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes por preocuparse. Por ello, miró hacia atrás para ver donde estaban.

Esa era la gran diferencia de como se había ido.

Se fue uno solo rumbo a NY, pero habían vuelto cuatro…

El primero en salir fue un joven vestido de naranjo, como si no estuviera conciente del espectáculo que estaba haciendo. Su estilo realmente asustaba, sumándole su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, realmente daba un aire bastante pandillero. Un hombre algo alocado, podría decirse, hasta que se lo trataba; infantil, sí, pero bastante agradable. Naruto Uzumaki, natural de Osaka y que ha vivido desde los quince años en Norteamérica, un ser muy sorpendente y con más de una faceta.

- Naruto, ¿me puedes decir dónde se metió Sai? – preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada mientras recogía su equipaje – Hace rato ya debería estar acá.

- Se quedó hablando con una alemana sobre niños-ttebayo. Tú sabes, padres – le contestó el rubio, resoplando su chasquilla en signo de resignación.

- Le dije que no se alejara de nosotros, se puede perder – algo de molestia se evidenció en él, si algún defecto tenía ese hombre era que era demasiado terco y llevado a sus ideas.

- No te preocupes, él se sabe cuidar muy bien.

- No es él quien realmente me preocupa, es a Maya quien no quiero que le pase nada – se cruzó de brazos, recién habían llegado y ya habían problemas.

- Creo que estás exagerando – señaló el ojiazul – ¿Ves? Allá vienen Sai y la pequeña.

Ella ni le oyó, saliendo disparada a ver al hombre y a la bebé que traía en sus brazos. Como siempre, el moreno le mostraba una amplia y dulce sonrisa, no dando ni un matiz de sorpresa por la reacción de la pelirrosada.

Sin duda, un hombre muy especial para él, aunque nunca había podido llegar a amarlo. Él tampoco le ha hecho alguna insinuación que le hiciera pensar que ella quisiera algo más de él que una gran amistad fraternal. Una relación bastante especial, por así llamarlo.

- ¿Qué te dije, Sai? – refunfuñó alterada – Ya te dije que esta ciudad es muy grande y te puedes perder. Maya está muy chiquita, le puede pasar algo.

- Vamos, mujer – su voz sosegada le restaba importancia al asunto, mirando a la criatura que dormía en sus brazos, para luego devolvérsela a la de cabellos rosas –. No soy un irresponsable… – su cabeza se movió en forma de negación –. Creo que te preocupas demasiado… Sakura.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Esta ciudad algo la debo recordar, si me fui cuando tenía ocho años. Aparte siempre está el taxi, que me llevará directo al hotel, ¿cierto, Naruto? – le pregunta al que recién ha llegado a su lado. El aludido sólo asintió en silencio, cosa que nadita le gustó a la empecinada Sakura – ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió para que se dirigieran a la limosina que los estaba esperando.

Sakura suspiró. Era imposible contrariar a Sai Tzeng Li, un chino que era incapaz de desembarazarse de una idea cuando la tenía fija en la cabeza.

Ahí vio que se iba con Naruto y la bebé, caminando como si de adrede supiera que puede lucir tan estrecha cintura. Es que quien no supiera que le hace competencia a su apetito voraz, juraría que era anoréxico de lo flaco que era.

Además con esos ojos negros profundos, tenía de sobra para llamar la atención, factor que era enfatizado porque era bastante blanco y de corto cabello negro; acompañada de la sonrisota que siempre traía tatuada en la cara.

Aunque no por ser risueño significaba que era carente de carácter, más de alguna vez al la de cabellos rosados recordó con bastante pesar lo parecido que era con cierta personita cuando se ponía de malas.

En fin... no podía quejarse de su amigo y "benefactor", ¿o no?

- Me estoy muriendo de calor – se quejó el Uzumaki ya estando arriba de la limosina - ¿Hay aire acondicionado por aquí? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que intruseaba los botones de la puerta para ver si había algo.

- Naruto, te advertí que Konoha es mucho más calurosa que Nueva York – se burlaba Sakura, quien le estaba dando de comer a Maya, quien había despertado y tomaba con muchas ganas su biberón –. Además, sólo a ti se te ocurre vestirte así de abrigado, no sé cómo no te cocinas – la risa reprimida de la joven hizo que el rubio gruñera por lo bajo –; lo que sí es normal – agregó la ojijade –, es que nos estemos muriendo de sueño, maldito cambio de horario – de solamente mencionar la palabra "sueño", no pudo evitar bostezar.

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte, yo tengo una gala de negocios – más refunfuñaba que otra cosa, Sai no estaba muy contento que digamos puesto que tampoco podría dormir –. Apenas lleguemos, tengo que darme una ducha y arreglarme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Sakura inquisidoramente – Tú sabes te he acompañado todas la veces a esos eventos.

- Alguien se debe quedar con la bebita – argumentó la el de ojos ébanos –. Naruto no conoce la ciudad, y ante cualquier percance, estará en problemas. Aparte, nada mejor que ella se quede con su propia madre – "además… no creo que estés preparado para volverla a ver", dedujo.

- ¿Y si yo voy contigo? – sugirió el ojiazul.

- Lo siento, pero creo que ya no está bien visto que tú y yo vayamos emparejados a una fiesta – replicó Sai –. No necesito a mi asesor financiero para las "relaciones públicas".

Para Sakura, aquel comentario pasó totalmente desapercibido, pero para Naruto no. Casi toda una vida conociéndolo le hacía pensar que algo tramaba. Aparentemente todo era inofensivo.

Sin embargo, para ellos la venida a Japón tenía un propósito claro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru Nara miraba como su jefe se paseaba como león enjaulado por la oficina. Mejor ni hablar media palabra si no quería que el apocalipsis viniera antes de lo planeado, ya conocía bastante bien qué pasaba cuando aquella serpiente explotaba. Al desdichado sólo le quedaba aguantarlo, recién estaba casado y no podía quedar cesante tan pronto.

- Esa zorra, no lo puedo creer… ¡llevo un año con ella y la muy perra no se ha embarazado! – respingó el moreno iracundo al mirar el examen que la pelirroja se hacía mensualmente ante el ginecólogo.

"Corrección… llevas un año de playboy y ninguna se te ha embarazado", pensó el tricolor hastiado para sí mismo. No se le vaya ocurrir sugerir que tal vez el presidente de la compañía era estéril o la tercera guerra mundial empezaría y él sería el primer mártir de aquella catástrofe.

Parecía castigo divino.

Sasuke Uchiha paulatinamente empezó a darse cuenta que si algún día se moría, todos los esfuerzos que había invertido en su vida serían en vano; no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que su hermanita no tenía el temple necesario para dirigir una corporación. Y agregando el tipo de vida que llevaba, no duraría muchos años. La única solución era entonces, tener una descendencia para enseñarle todo el teje y maneje de una de las empresas más grandes del planeta.

Había que aclarar que el moreno no quería tener hijos para que le hicieran compañía o compartir. Sus vástagos debían comprender que nacerían privilegiados y por ende, también tendrían que cumplir con obligaciones específicas. No se iba a detener en banalidades tontas y carentes de sentido como darles abrazos o domingos de picnic en el parque. Bueno, tampoco sería el dictador totalitario y cruel que fue su padrastro, aunque sería un padre muy estricto.

Como primer paso, había decidido tomar a una mujer de sociedad como pareja estable. La escogida era algo especial, lo que tenía de descarada se podía compensar que era dueña de una cadena de turismo; si no hablaba mucho hasta podría lucirla y era una duelista famosa. Tonta no era, pero la superficialidad que tenía Karin Aino le hizo ver que podía tener un instinto asesino. Qué mujer más consumista, chupaba sus tarjetas de crédito tal fueran espuma.

Por poco y se rinde a adoptar con…

Una idea fugaz que se cruzó por su cerebro. Tener un hijo adoptado con ella… ¡Qué absurdo! Al tener deberes, no podía abandonarse a los placeres y hasta en las ideas de suma importancia, ese bobo estaba contenida en ellas. Sin contar que ella nunca podría engendrar, como madre sería un completo desastre, viviría consintiéndolos y contrariando sus órdenes.

Para su desgracia, cada día que pasó, en algún momento del día, salía a flote esa _molestia_ en sus recuerdos. Habían días en que apenas se acordaba de su existencia; y otros, en que su memoria simple y llanamente no lo dejaba en paz. Más de alguna vez, cuando estaba con Karin, en vez de verla a él, veía a Sakura.

Para eso, Sasuke Uchiha tenía nombre y apellido… la fuerza de la costumbre.

Dos años con la misma persona hacía que ya fuera una rutina, para él era obvio que "creyera que todavía estaba con ella", pero sabía que nunca tendría un heredero idóneo al lado de esa pelirrosa. Sakura Haruno no era un tema de importancia, no era nada…

Otro motivo era que él quería un hijo biológico para que heredara sus aptitudes. No todos tienen la suerte de Orochimaru de encontrar un niño genio en un orfanato como si encontrara un precioso par de zapatos en un centro comercial.

Cuando a los seis meses vio que Karin no le entregaba un resultado positivo, se empezó a volcar a otros brazos, pero ninguna le daba lo que esperaba.

Ya empezaba a preocuparse de lo que no se atrevió a decir Shikamaru.

El no era…

Estéril.

¡No!

Sólo de pensarlo, se le revolvían las tripas.

- ¿Qué harás? – se aventuró el cuando lo vio más calmado al de ojos negros – En un mes más te casarás con Karin.

- Cállate, problemático de pacotilla, que estoy pensando – si no fuera por la buena paga, las ganas del aludido de ahorcar a Uchiha, hubieran sido satisfechas.

Sin embargo, no podía notar la angustia de su jefe. Esto ya no era tanto una cuestión de tener o no tener hijos, sino que su orgullo de macho estaba en juego, su hombría.

Pensaba que se tenía que buscar a otra, porque estaba seguro de una cosa…

El NO era el del problema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afinando las cuerdas, verificando el sonido, conectando los cables, probando los micrófonos…

Las Konoha girls estaban en pleno ensayo. Este trío de chicas que un día cualquiera se dieron cuenta que juntas en la música eran dinamita. Armoniosas, casi rallando a la sublimidad era la calidad de sus sonidos y la interpretación de la vocalista era eminente.

Podría decirse que era un trío demasiado extraño. Bueno, tal vez Ino se le asemejaba el prototipo de una estrella de rock, si se ponía en su onda rebelde, con su motocicleta y todo. Pero los otras dos, de artistas nada, empezando por la propia Temari.

- Temari-chan, estás cantando un tono más alto – le criticó Ino al terminar su canción, mientras arreglaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

La rubia luego que Shikamaru se fuera de Sunakagure, sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, se sintió vacía. De un día para otro, dejó sus hermanos de lado para que no recordarse más de cierto chiquillo genio y amaba con toda su alma, lamentándose muchas veces el porqué no le confesó sus sentimientos.

Las chicas vieron que Temari necesitaba de una distracción para que no se derrumbara en la depresión, así les llegó el dato de parte de Kankuro, que cuando era niña, siempre estaba metida en los coros de la escuela.

Ino, por su parte, desempolvó la guitarra eléctrica que no tocaba de los catorce años y comenzaron a juntarse para recordar temas viejos, comprobando que Temari tenía una fantástica voz. De esporádico pasó a ser a diario, ni la vuelta del Nara hicieron que sus ensayos parasen, la chica recordó que cada vez que cantaba, la adrenalina recorría cada una de sus venas, transformándolo, haciéndole vibrar y realizar cosas que en su vida cotidiana no se atrevería a hacer.

Un día cualquiera, la tercera les dijo que le encantaba el teclado y que lo tocaba de los siete años; pidiéndoles que si podía tocar con ellos por diversión. Así de temas de artistas pasaron a temas propios, de temas propios pasaron de tener un nombre, de hobby pasaron a tomarlo como un trabajo, y de la realidad pasaron al sueño de tener un disco.

En las tocatas a discotecas, no faltaba el chico que le pedía el número de teléfono y no le creía absolutamente en nada cuando les decía que era una mujer casada. Eso es lo otro, a pesar de su cortos diecinueve años, ya había decidido hacer los votos con el apuesto Shikamaru Nara. En sólo unos cuantos meses de un idílico romance sirvió para comprometerse en matrimonio con el problemático chico, noticia que no sorprendió a nadie, desde el principio estaban demasiado compenetrados como para no sospechar que no tuvieran algo.

Era muy feliz en todo aspecto. Lo único que les haría falta es un disco que los hiciera saltar a la gloria y empezar su carrera como artistas…

Pero había un pequeño problema.

Un detalle…

- Es que hoy nuestra tecladista está demasiado distraído, pareciera que no viera las teclas – señaló Temari.

- Eso mismo iba a decirte, Temari-chan. Hoy no es el día de nuestra tecladista – la chica morena agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Lo siento, estoy pensando en otras cosas – la menor estaba apenada por su penosa ejecución, su gran problema no le dejaba en paz ni en los ensayos.

- Creo que debemos dejarlo hasta aquí – sentenció la rubia líder – mientras no resuelvas tu problema, no podremos continuar. Te queremos mucho, pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a él.

- Yo no sé…

- Es tu hermano, no el dueño de tu vida – se exaltó Ino –. Sé que ese pesado se ha portado un diez contigo, pero eso no significa que en agradecimiento te use como títere igual que todo el mundo… Hinata.

Hinata Uchiha, la adolescente de dieciséis años, le guardaba celosamente a su hermano mayor el secreto de que quería ser músico.

Lo más increíble de todo, es que gracias a Sasuke supo cuál era su vocación.

En esos tiempos en que su hermano vivía para multiplicar su millones, se sintió muy sola en tremenda mansión, viéndolo únicamente en las comidas y los cortos ratos libres que le diera el estricto maestro del moreno; no hallando nada mejor que un buen día, sugerirle a su padrastro tomar clases de teclado, lo eligió por elegir, para distracción.

En pocos meses descubrió que ella y el teclado era una sola persona, horas y horas tocando el instrumento, y como para Orochimaru, Hinata le era indiferente, no había un límite de tiempo.

Sasuke, al ponerse a la cabeza de Uchiha Corp., siguió con sus clases, siendo esta vez como autodidacta y cada Navidad le pedía a su hermano uno más complejo y con más funciones que el que le había regalado el año anterior. El siempre complacía cada uno de sus caprichos.

Pero de ahí a decirle que quería dedicarse a la música… ¡Sasuke Uchiha pondría grito en el cielo! El ya tiene visto que hará un Doctorado en Derecho en la Universidad de Harvard o de Stanford.

Estaba hecho un lío, Ino tenía razón que su hermano no podía dominarlo, ¡era su vida, por todos los demonios!

- Hina-chan, no queremos presionarte, pero no podemos seguir así – el ojiperla se sentó en el suelo aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Le tenía demasiado miedo a su hermano – nadie nos contratará si saben que tu tutor no te da permiso para tocar.

- Se lo diré mañana en la noche, lo prometo – indicó Hinata con decisión – esta noche habrá un evento en la mansión, se lo diré sin falta. Yo también soy una de las Konoha girls – exclamó con falsa determinación.

Tiritaba de horror. Un tipo serio como Sasuke no tendría el mejor concepto de "integrar una banda" y culparía a Temari y compañía por incitarla en "aquellas prácticas", castigándola con no dejarle juntarse con ellas hasta que cumpliera treinta años.

Se sentía un completa cobarde, pero enfrentarse al dueño del mundo no era precisamente algo muy inspirador, menos si tu contraparte compartía su misma sangre.

No sabía que esa misma noche encontraría el valor que necesitaba…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te ves bien – le dijo el rubio al ver a Sai mirándose en el espejo con su frac –. Aunque todavía no estoy de acuerdo que vayas a ver a sujeto sin decirle nada a Sakura.

- Estás loco, Naruto Uzumaki – frunció levemente el ceño, mientras se peinaba –, si se entera, va a querer ir conmigo y la cara de borrego degollado nadie se le va a despegar de la cara.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿todavía está enamorada de él? – le preguntó mirándolo con un gesto imposible de identificar. Sai le miró resignado, le daba pena observar al pobre tipo.

El rubio no era dado para mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, a excepción de Sai. Se conocían desde la infancia y fueron criados como hermanos, podría engañar al mundo con sus locuras infantiles, pero a él jamás. Entonces, no fue muy difícil para la joven deducir que muy pronto de conocerlo, se había enamorado de cierto chica pelirrosa, quien estaba tan pendiente de sus problemas que ni se fijó.

- Naruto… - el chino dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrazarlo - ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te fijaras en Sakura? – suspiró resignado – No sólo eres mi brazo derecho, sino mi mejor amigo… si fuera por mí, feliz que se quedara contigo, estaría en las mejores manos.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué…?

- Esta es la millonésima vez que te lo repito – le dijo con una seriedad inusual en él –, es por su bien, es la única forma en que Sakura y Maya estén protegidas. Además tú sabes que todavía no me olvido de la innombrable, que me dan ganas de matarla de sólo recordarlo – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el ojiazul –. Vamos Naruto, deja que se le pase la crisis post-parto y te echo una mano… ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿No se verá un poco raro? – la miraba un poco extraño.

- Nah, lo que diga la gente me importa un bledo…

- No lo digo por eso, lo digo por el teme.

- Menos me importa él, ya tuvo su oportunidad y la vida se encargará de abofetearle la cara – fue su determinación.

- Lo va a volver a ver y va a caer – le contrarió.

- Ese fue el otro motivo por el cual hice lo que hice – le guiño un ojo –. De tal forma, lo pensarán dos veces antes de… ¿no crees?

- Piensas en todo – la felicitó, a él ni en mil años se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Soy mejor que tú, tonto – partiendo a terminar de arreglarse nuevamente.

Un silencio rondó por algunos momentos, Naruto dudó en hablar por no arruinar el momento, pero en definitiva, decidió hacerlo.

- Sai…

- Estás callado… sé que me vas a hablar del que no estaba muerto, sino que andaba de parranda. Desembucha – le ordenó la moreno.

- Va a llegar en dos semanas a Japón y se presentará a la sociedad, desacreditando a Uchiha como el culpable de su desaparición. Nuestro contacto dice que planea que distintas personas compren las acciones de Uchiha Corp. para que luego éstos se los vendan a él, y así quedarse con la empresa – cambió su voz a una fría, ahora ambos estaban trabajando.

- Me suponía que haría algo así – se puso a meditar –. Dile a Crawford que compre, sé que Uchiha nunca moverá sus acciones. Tengo una idea… - sonrió maléficamente.

Naruto pensó qué podría ser. En cuanto se dio cuenta que treta ideaba su amigo, abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sai… no será lo que yo pienso – vio desconcertado como el muchacho afirmaba.

- Tal vez seré yo quien castigue a Uchiha – levantó las cejas de modo travieso – y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, frenaré a nuestro muertito y bajaré de su nube al "bastardo ricachón" ¡Oh, sí! Ya me veo la cara de ese par. Uno se va a morir de verdad y el otro terminará en el siquiático – la risa maquiavélica de la chica hizo suspirar al moreno.

- Esto es muy serio.

- Lo sé. Pero primero esperemos que llegue, que no se dé cuenta antes de tiempo que le voy a aguar la fiesta – advirtió - ¿No crees?

- Sí, pero… - no alcanzó a hablar, alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Hola! – fue la cantarina voz de Sakura dirigida al moreno y al rubio – con esta señorita – refiriéndose a la pequeña morena ojijade – Nos dimos un paseo por el hotel y encantó a todo el mundo – dijo una madre hinchado como pavo

- Pues claro que sí, es una princesita encantadora – la tomó en brazos, jugueteando con él, mientras los chicos la miraban. Luego, le habló al ojiazul –. Naruto, quédate cinco minutos con Maya, por favor. Quiero que Sakura me deje a la limosina.

Y antes de que la pelirrosa protestara con su discurso paternal, Sai la jaló para llevársela al ascensor. Dejar a su hija un minuto con alguien era para ella un infierno, nadie se pasaría por la mente que Sakura Haruno resultara ser una madre tan hostigosamente preocupada.

- Sakura, no es primera vez que Maya se queda con Naruto – al moreno le daba risa – y son cinco minutos… Espero verte la cara cuando tenga novio…

- Que ni se le ocurra, voy a castrar al sicópata que se le acerque – él rodó por los ojos y eso que aún quedaban quince años para ese día.

- Ay, Sakura…

Pero cuando se abrió el ascensor, el ambiente divertido se acabó. Dos chicos se estaban dando un apasionado beso, lo más probable era que estaban en su luna de miel, ya que estaban bastante acaramelados. El semblante de Sakura se ensombreció inmediatamente, mirando hasta con envidia a la pareja con un sentimiento de un "pudo ser".

A Sai le hubiese gustado que ese acto estuviera totalmente prohibido con tal que la florecilla no pasara por eso.

- Lo siento… no sabía… yo…

- Sai, no es tu culpa…

- Igual hubiera querido que no hubieras visto esto – estaba ligeramente apesadumbrado.

- Sai… - la pelirrosa besó su mejilla para tranquilizarla –, no te preocupes. Ahora concéntrate en tu reunión de negocios y sé el gran hombre dominante de siempre. Dale una patada en el trasero a esos viejos estirados de mi parte – bromeó, para luego observarlo mejor –. Por cierto, te ves muy bien, flaco.

- Gracias… no llegaré después de medianoche, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien – fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse a la limosina e irse.

Mientras la miraba partir, Sakura pensaba. O mejor dicho, este último año había pensado mucho, sobre todo en lo que había sido su vida antes de irse a Nueva York. Aunque su cabeza le decía que debía dar vuelta la página, su corazón todavía seguía pensando y latiendo por… Sasuke-kun.

Siempre se ha preguntado cuál fue la razón que la tomó si nunca la quiso, si antes de ese encontrón en el baño de la escuela, eran enemigos jurados. Pasaba la película una y otra vez, para ver si en algún lado podía tener la respuesta.

Le ha costado millones convencerse que su relación sólo trataba de tres palabras: sexo, sexo y sexo. Si se hubiera preocupado un poquitito por ella, hubiera sabido que su fuente de ingreso **_no_** era muy normal que digamos y no hubiera caído en la mayor de las desesperaciones. Si no hubiese sido por Sai y Naruto, quizás se hubiera suicidado.

En los dos años que "estuvieron juntos" casi no hablaron de ellos mismos y lo poco que hablaban era para pelear; y la muy masoquista, la mayoría de las veces, volvió al lado de su amo mendigando por su amor. Analizándolo más fríamente, y aunque duela, ese halcón sólo trepaba por ella para utilizar su cuerpo y satisfacerse el mismo.

A pesar de todo, el alejamiento y el tiempo… lo amaba.

Se sentía una idiota que ha perdido la razón. Lo que la mantenía cuerda era que hay alguien que lo necesitaba fuerte, y ella lo consideraba su mundo.

"Tan corto es el amor y tan largo es el olvido".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para él, el auto estaba conduciendo jodidamente lento, y eso que el tráfico de Nueva York era mucho más terrible. Se notaba a todas luces que se encontraba casi histérico. Si Sakura hubiera sabido a quien iba a ver, podía jurar a pies juntos que él estaría peor que él. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, estaba al tanto que Sasuke no tenía emociones, pero sí sabía cómo sacarle provecho al de los otros. Sin embargo, sentía una melancolía que casi ni podía similar.

- ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó su chofer al verlo distraído, de por sí, ya era muy raro.

- Sí, Matsumoto, no es nada – habló sin mucho convencimiento, de forma algo despótica para ser él –. No se preocupe, siga manejando.

Miraba la ventana con poco interés, no había nada mejor que hacer. Simplemente juguetear con sus dedos, de la ansiedad que traía consigo, se iba a meter en tremendo lío.

El volvía por una venganza, convenciendo a la ingenua Sakura para que se fuera con él…

Se sentía pésimo por eso.

Pero…

_"Dios, no puedo creer que hayas _**_cambiado _**_tanto",_ pensó con pesar, esa reunión era muy importante. Ni se percató cuando llegaron a la mansión de tanto pensar.

Se bajó mirando la majestuosidad de aquella mansión, respiró hondo. Ya era hora de entrar, a lo que consideraba, un nido de ratas.

"No hay vuelta atrás", deliberó cuando subía la larga escalinata.

La velada era exclusiva de la socialité empresarial de oriente y Norteamérica, gente bien vestida y las mujeres que apenas se podían detrás de la cantidad de joyas que traían encima. Esas eran las esposas de los magnates, frívolas y aparentonas.

El no. La sencillez era parte de la distinción, y era tan poderoso como cualquiera de los de ahí, es un mundo difícil estar entre medio de aves rapiñas. Aparte que debía cuidarse de los que querían quedarse de su compañía, tenía que hacer frente asimismo con las resbalosas que querían acostarse con él. Ya en sus principios alguien jugó con sus sentimientos, lo había entregado todo y le devolvieron haciéndole el corazón hecho pedazos. Por eso comprendió tan bien a su ojijade amiga cuando la conoció, se hicieron inmediatamente compañeros del dolor. Esperaba que no se encontrara con esa maldita infeliz por estos lados, o tendría amnesia sobre la etiqueta. Al contrario de Sakura, no se largaría a llorar por el que lo humilló; como digno empresario, tenía un orgullo del porte de aquella mansión en la que estaba pisando.

Rostros conocidos, rostros nuevos, hacían que la recepción fuera interesante. Pero ella tenía un punto fijo, hacía ya algunos meses que Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha habían hablado por videoconferencia, ya que Uchiha Corp. estaba muy interesado en que Micro Program Corporation (MPC) firmaran una serie de contratos, que traerían beneficios por montones a ambas compañías. Lo único que sabía el presidente de Uchiha Corp. que un joven era el presidente de aquella compañía nueva que crecía a pasos agigantados.

Puesto que este mundo le era conocido, Sai tenía que achicar su círculo de a poco para llegar al presidente. Llegar directamente a él evidenciaría debilidad por parte suya, no pasando mucho tiempo para que estuviera frente al grupo más exclusivo, de los que se encontraba Uchiha.

Como se lo imaginaba, lo vio que estaba más arriba de la coronilla. Las fiestas y todo tipo de reunión social eran algo que podía ver a leguas que el moreno detestaba y la cara de fastidio que no podía disimular. No obstante, era el que llamaba más la atención. Pobre, le gustaba ser el mejor pero tener bajo perfil. Mala suerte, esos son los costos de la fama, tener la cara de niño bonito, con muchos millones y gran inteligencia no pasan desapercibidos para nadie.

Caminando en forma gatuna iba dispuesta finalmente a toparse con él. Uchiha se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, el encuentro de ambos pares de ojos negros fue devastador.

Un choque de miradas que los dos apenas podían sostenerlo, la tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con una navaja.

No hizo falta mucho más que la atención de Sasuke Uchiha se posara en él.

Hábil y decidido; no muchos hombres tienen tan rimbombante combinación, todos lo miraban, pero casi ninguno se atrevía a confrontarlo directamente. Si le sumamos que está en su mansión, eso quería decir que era de la elite, un hombre con clase.

- Buenas noches, señor Uchiha – firme y animado saludó al que tenía enfrente –. Me siento afortunado, no todos los días una se puede encontrar con Sasuke Uchiha sin una cita previa.

- Tengo mucho que hacer, una empresa que mantener – su mirada fría la analizaba de pies a cabeza. Otro menos preparado, se hubiera avergonzado. Sai también podía cabalmente imitar esa altivez –, así que le advierto que diga qué es lo que quiere de una vez que no tengo toda la noche. No soy un imbécil para que me diga que no quiere nada de mí – un tono gélido que asustaría a quien lo escuchara.

- Es cierto, la gente como usted siempre se hace de rogar – una mueca irónica se asomó en él – y no lo culpo, debe estar acostumbrado a toda esa gente lamiéndole las botas…

Es insólito, ya debería estar rogando por su cabeza. Interesante, un hombre inteligente además, muy parecido a él, salvo que su arma de batalla era su rostro afable.

Una cínico simpático… habría que verlo.

- No le quito más tiempo, supongo que Naruto Uzumaki habló con usted... – lo miró fijamente, muy interesada en que se acordara de quien era. El empresario abrió atentamente los ojos – sí, soy el presidente de la compañía MPC, Sai Tzeng Li, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano luego de su presentación.

Uchiha le devolvió el gesto. Si quería cumplir sus propósitos, debió afinar primeramente sus artes en la diplomacia, que por cierto, muchas veces lo salvaron de crisis financieras. Entendía que el mundo no estaba solo, aunque lo deseara.

Sin embargo, el señor Tzeng Li estaba con una postura tan estoica y elegante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero al levantar su vista, se fijó en un detalle, algo de la mayor importancia. Un anillo dorado en la mano izquierda, una alianza que la marcaba notoriamente su nuevo estado civil, lo que no tenía la más mínima idea.

Muy joven para esos haberes, dieciocho o diecinueve años. No tenía más que él.

- Vaya, Uzumaki no nos contó que se había casado. Felicitaciones – fue más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- Muchas gracias, nos casamos hace un par de meses después del nacimiento de Maya… mi hija – el orgullo le desbordaba por la sonrisa.

No podía creerlo, el empresario chino ya tenía una hija, sintiendo una envidia que le costaba ocultar, queriendo solamente saber qué era lo que le faltaba que no podía tener renacer su _clan_ como lo quería.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada? – hizo una para tener una pista de la pobre diabla como quien no quería la cosa.

La sonrisa de Sai no pudo evitar llenarse de triunfo. Tenía el privilegio dejar la mente del empresario en un estado de _checkmate, _congelándole la cabeza a tal punto que ni pudiera reaccionar. Por eso, su tono sin titubeos y lentamente modulado, saboreando aquella pequeña victoria y a sabiendas del efecto que produciría en el presidente de Uchiha Corp.

- Si le digo mi nombre el nombre de soltera de mi esposa, estoy segura que me dirá que la conoce… Haruno… _Haruno Sakura…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sorprendí que Sakura fuera esposa de Sai. Se preguntarán de muchas cosas, pero que se contestaran la próxima semana, con el capítulo siguiente. Esto es un AU, así que Itachi no es hermano de Sasuke, pero en su lugar está de Hinata como hermana, empezando el NaruHina.**

**Espero review, porque con cada uno, contribuyes a que Sasuke y Sakura tengan un final feliz.**

**Besos, se despide su amiga Flame.  
**


End file.
